


Чем больше Опустошителей

by YellowClown



Series: 2018 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [15]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: У Стакара всегда были горячие руки. Когда он впервые прикоснулся к Йонду, снимая с его шеи рабский ошейник, срывая металлический хребет, что не позволял не только жить, но даже нормально дышать, Йонду понял, что запомнит тепло Стакара на всю жизнь.





	Чем больше Опустошителей

У Стакара всегда были горячие руки. Когда он впервые прикоснулся к Йонду, снимая с его шеи рабский ошейник, срывая металлический хребет, что не позволял не только жить, но даже нормально дышать, Йонду понял, что запомнит тепло Стакара на всю жизнь.

— Мой мальчик теперь уже совсем взрослый, — легко приобнял Йонду Стакар, а тот все равно прочувствовал прикосновение каждого пальца даже через слои кожаной накидки. — Я горд, что теперь у тебя есть свой корабль.

Стакар отпил немного женевейского джина, а потом протянул кружку Йонду. Тот взял; посмотрел на зеленое пойло, потом поднес к своим губам и допил до конца, поморщившись. Пойло было не самое хорошее, но помогало хоть немного расслабиться.

Стакар крепче сжал его плечо, почти причиняя боль, но Йонду только рвано выдохнул. Было в Стакаре... Было в нем что-то настолько невероятное, что находиться рядом с ним было для Йонду и пыткой, и всевышним благословением.

Слышать его голос, чувствовать его объятия, растворяться в его тепле. Йонду не думал, что был способен на сантименты или что-то... подобное.

Но каждый раз его уверенность в собственном хладнокровии и неуязвимости разбивалась о горячие руки Стакара.

Его пальцы медленно проскользили по спине Йонду, пересчитывая многочисленные ремни, и тот дернулся, будто ненароком прижимаясь плечом к плечу Стакара. Так было еще теплее, горячее, огненнее — он не мог сопротивляться своим желаниям.

— Чем больше Опустошителей — тем мы сильнее, — проронил Йонду, и Стакар тихо засмеялся, тут же тряхнув его. Если бы Йонду не допил джин, то бы точно разлил, а Стакар легко схватил его за шею и притянул к себе, прижимаясь виском в виску, смотря на глубокий космос, что был перед ними.

Там, за толстым стеклом корабля, виднелись звезды — живые и умирающие, пылающие и угасающие. Стакар был словно одной из них — самой горячей, самой близкой звездой, к которой тянулся Йонду, как одинокий астероид, блуждающий во тьме и вакууме вселенной. Он был готовь упасть, он был готов сгореть, лишь бы быть ближе к Стакару, который подарил ему свободу, честь и смысл жизни.

Подарил — и позволил остаться около себя, а теперь у Йонду появился свой корабль. Вернее, Стакар настоял, чтобы Йонду стал одним из новых капитанов Опустошителей, а Йонду...

— Ты прав, конечно. Опустошители — сила именно потому, что нас много. Но еще — потому что мы держимся вместе, — усмехнулся Стакар, снова встряхивая Йонду. — Если что-то случится — ты всегда можешь вернуться. Нет, ты будешь должен вернуться. Потому что мы, я — твоя семья, Йонду.

Йонду проследил, как где-то вдалеке пролетела комета. Она тлела остатками ядра, оставляя после себя ледяной хвост из собственной плоти и крови, как тлел Йонду, отходя от Стакара даже на десять шагов. Что же случится, когда он окажется за десять, двадцать парсеков?..

Быть может, от Йонду ничего и не останется тогда.

— Я всегда буду помнить об этом, Стакар, — произнес он хрипло и, хмыкнув, печально улыбнулся.

— Хороший гребень, кстати. Зря ты заказал новый, — сказал Стакар, легонько щелкнул по его алому гребню, и легкий звон отдался у Йонду в голове.

— Мой корабль меньше, потолки там ниже. Куплю побольше — вот тогда и этот снова надену, — с усмешкой ответил тот.

Ладонь Стакара все еще грела кожу его шеи, и Йонду было как никогда больно, грустно, а вместе с тем — хорошо.

Он продолжал идти вперед, наступая тяжелым сапогом на тех мразей, которых не считал достойными существования, растаптывал их — и наполнял свое сердце энергией. И думал, что когда-нибудь станет столь же яркой звездой, какой был Стакар в их первую встречу.

Но до этого еще надо было не сдохнуть в бесконечности и холоде космоса.


End file.
